


Good Little Girl

by ClaraOswin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bobby is a dick, Bottom Dean, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Cunnilingus, Dark John, Dark Sam, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Dean, Fondling, Fuck Or Die, Gangbang, Groping, Lactation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Nipple Play, Objectification, Older Sam, Parent/Child Incest, Prostitution, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Spitroasting, Top John, Top Sam, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Dean, Voyeurism, Younger Dean, porn stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraOswin/pseuds/ClaraOswin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is such a good girl. She always listens to her daddy and big brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yummy Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything so don't sue.  
> Dean got cursed by a witch. Sam and John help her through it.

Sam was sprawled across the couch in their latest motel room after a hunt. He just showered and got dressed. Dean was taking a shower. They have been hunting a coven of psycho witches who were sacrificing virgin girls to their goddess of fertility. They cleared the entire coven but the last witch placed a curse on Dean.   
The curse hasn't acted yet so they didn't know what it was.   
Sam sipped his beer and was watching some stupid cop show when Dean entered the room wrapped in a tiny towel. Sam's eyes were pulled from the TV towards Dean's breasts. His eyes followed her as she walked towards her duffle to pull out her PJ's. Her back was facing him and he noticed the towel was too small. It wasn't even covering her ass properly. He could see the curve of her ass and when she bended over to pick up her duffle, he caught a glimpse of her pussy. All the blood rushed down to his groin filling his cock and just like that he was hard instantly. 

He adjusted himself on the couch and placed a magazine on top of his lap to hide his boner. Dean took off her towel and bent over. It wasn't that he hasn't seen her naked before, but since she had a growth spurt her breasts were huge and now her tits were just hanging there as she stepped into her shorts. Then she put on her tank top.   
She didn't wear any bra.  
Sam watched her in arousal, his boner was painfully hard now. She turned and looked at him and asked "Where's dad?". Sam said "What? um he uh he went to get dinner"he trailed off. Dean got closer to the couch when Sam noticed two wet spots on her breasts. Sam's eyes widened and he asked "Hey Dean, What is that?"pointing towards her nipples that were poking out through her tank top. She looked down at her breasts and said "I don't know, my breasts feel kinda heavy". Sammy said "Take off your top, I wanna see" she complied and took it off. Her C cup breasts just hanging there in front of Sam and he licks his lips. He cups her breasts with his palms and wraps his fingers around it. He softly presses it like he's checking for ripeness or something and a drop of milk forms around the bud. He brings his tongue to the nipple and catches the drop before rolling. He licks the nipple and it tastes so good, sweet yummy milk. He covers the entire areola with his mouth and starts suckling. Dean throws her head back and her breathing raises. Sam looks up at her from under his eyelids and asks "Does it hurt?" Dean still laying back on the couch with her eyes closed says "It feels good keep goin". Spurred on by the approval he started suckling harder. He swirls his tongue around the nipple and pulls the nipple between his teeth. Then he bites and a loud moan comes out of Dean.   
The sound goes straight to his cock and he starts abusing the poor red bud even more, he sucks her left breast dry. He pulls his cock out of his pants and asks Dean to take her shorts off. She does as she's told and takes it off, Sam manhandles her and spreads her legs. He thrusts his cock in her virgin pussy without any lube and she screams. He covers his mouth around her right breast and starts suckling slow and gentle while thrusting rhythmically in and out of her pussy. He increases his pressure on her pussy and starts suckling her tits even harder and Dean moans in pleasure she has never felt in her life. 

Just then the motel door opens and John enters with takeout bags. Dean looks at him while Sam is still too busy suckling and pounding her. 

John cock gives a twitch seeing his daughter getting used by his son. He says "What's going on here?". That gets Sam's attention and he lifts his head just a little bit so that a streak of spit and milk is connecting his lips to Dean's nipple. His lips are grazing Dean's buds as he speaks "Dean is lactating, wanna taste". Hearing that John's cock jumps in his pants, he drops the bags on the table and moves towards the couch. He removes his belt and unzips his pants. His cock jumps out of the slit in his boxers. He wraps his palms and fingers around his cock and strokes a few times then thrusts his cock down Dean's throat. She gags and chokes.   
He starts thrusting in her mouth while Sam thrusts in her pussy. She's so aroused by her daddy and big brother using her that she doesn't even lasts ten seconds and she cums screaming "Daddy". Hearing this John reaches his orgasm and cums down her throat. He pulls out and wipes his cock on her lips. Sammy watches his sister getting used like a slut as she is and thrusts harder and faster and fills Dean's pussy with his cum.  
John lifts her up and tells her to stand across the wall with her arms above her head. She listens to her father and does as told. Her breasts hanging there for John and Sam to see and suck. John moves towards her and fondles her tits then puts the right nipple in his mouth. She jerks her hips towards him in arousal and moans, John starts sucking harder and harder and Dean's breathing raises. She moans and her body shivers, Sam covers her dry nipple with his mouth and starts sucking and licking. She nears her orgasm and cums with another scream. Then she faints in their arms.   
John picks her up and lays her on the couch completely naked.   
They pull two chairs and sit and watch Dean.   
They watch the way her breasts rise and fall as she breathes, they watch her nipples so red and abused, they watch her pussy dripping cum, they watch her lips so red and puffy and cover in cum.

Then John says "Lets take her to the roadhouse tomorrow and see if other hunters could do anything about this curse". 

Sam looks at his dad and smirks 

"Yeah lets do that".


	2. Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby, Caleb and Bill help Dean as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's dark, it's incest, it's sexy so enjoy ;)

They reach the roadhouse, and see Bobby, Caleb and Bill sitting at the bar drinking Whiskey. They were celebrating their latest victory over the vamps nest. Bill looked at John and said "Hey Winchester! How's it going?" John said "Need your help guys. My daughter got cursed by the coven of witches Sammy and I were hunting". Bobby asked "What kinda curse?". John replied "She's lactating", hearing this Bobby's face lightens up and he looks at Dean's breasts and says "Oh! that's no big deal, we just need to milk her dry completely". Sam says "I milked her but her breasts still look kinda heavy". Bobby cupped her breasts a pressed lightly, this lead to two wet dots on her shirt. Bobby swirled his thumb over the wet dots feeling the hard nipple under her shirt. "Well you didn't dry her completely, I guess we'll have to try again". 

John said "Take of your clothes Dean and lie down on the pool table" Dean complied because she was such a good girl, who always listened to her daddy. 

She took of her shirt and bra and lied down. 

Bobby caressed her breasts with one hand and cupped his erection through his pants with another. He said "Dean for best results you'll have to take off your jeans and panties as well". Dean looked at John and he nodded, so Dean took everything off and laid back down on the pool table like a good little girl she is.  
Caleb held her arms above her head and Bobby and Bill started suckling. Sweet creamy milk filled their mouths. Sammy started drooling at the sight. He was thirsty too, he needed to drink something as well. So he spreads Dean's legs open and swirled his tongue over her clitoris. She jerked her hips into his mouth and was soaking wet instantly. He sucked her sex juices and licked her cunt. Then he dipped his tongue in and swirled around her pussy. She moaned loudly. 

Bobby laughed "Babygirl loves getting sucked by big brother huh". Then he starts suckling again.  
John's cock is rock hard at the sight. He pulls out his cock and asks Sammy to step aside. Sam moves looking a bit disappointed and John thrusts his cock in her pussy. She screams "Daddyyy". This makes John feels more aroused and he pounds harder and faster into her. Sammy wants to pound into her too. He says "I wanna fuck her", this gets John's attention and he picks Dean up and tells Sam "Lay down on the floor". Sam looks at his father and complies. John sits Dean on his lap and he adjusts his cock and puts it in her asshole. Sam's cock is huge and he didn't use lube. She screams when his cock enters her.  
Sam starts bouncing her up and down his cock. Her breasts bouncing as well. Caleb pulls out his cock and places it on her breasts. His cock bouncing with her breasts in a rhythmic motion. Precum drips all over her nipples. Bobby pulls his cock out and thrusts it in her mouth. She swallows around it and sucks. John thrusts his cock in her pussy again and tries to follow the movement. Caleb and Bill put their cock in her hands and she starts caressing them. All five of them fucking every part of her body. All her holes are full. She feels so full and aroused. Her daddy and Sammy fucking her pussy and ass side by side. Then they all cum together. Sam fills her asshole, John fills her pussy, Bobby paints her face in cum and Caleb and Bill cum all over her breasts. Bobby rolls his thumb over the precum covering her nipples and bring it to her mouth and says "Suck babygirl" she does as she's told. John pats her head and says "Such a good girl she is" and everyone agrees. Sam kisses her temple and hugs her. John asks Bobby "Is the curse broken?" and Bobby says "I don't think so. I guess we'll have to keep doing this over and over again". 

John look at Dean and smiles and says "Then I guess we will".  
Everybody smiles.

"Again and _Again._ "


	3. Useful

Few days went by and they fucked and sucked her day and night but she was still lactating. 

John and Sam would take turns and suckle her breasts while others would take turns to fuck her holes and Dean being the good little girl she is, always stayed submissive and let them do whatever they wanted.

One day Bobby decided that just them fucking her was not enough. He told John that they should let passers - by hunters, fuck her as well at the roadhouse and maybe they could make some money as well.

But John didn't want his baby girl to be presented like a fuck hole openly in the roadhouse so they decided to keep her in the backroom and allow hunters to go in there and fuck her.

Outside the room Ash would be sitting with an account book and a bucket of money. Every hunter who would enter will pay ten dollars and enjoy ten to fifteen minutes of pure bliss inside a slick warm tunnel. 

____________________________________________

Dean would be tied up on the bed with her legs spread wide apart, and John, Sam and Bobby would come to stretch her up. 

Sam would eat out her cunt while John and Bobby would suckle on her breasts. Dean felt so good whenever her daddy sucked and licked her nipples and her big brother would swirl his tongue inside her pussy.

After they were done tongue fucking her, they would take turns and fuck her holes.

Her daddy, big brother and uncle Bobby would come inside her pussy while she would reach her orgasm, screaming 'daddy'. 

After they were done with her they would allow other hunters to enter the room and enjoy the used little whore.

The hunters weren't as gentle as her family but she enjoyed it, she never complained because good girls always listened to their daddy and big brother. They said it was necessary to do this to cure her from the curse, so she accepted it happily.

The first hunter would slide his cock inside her pussy and grunt at her cum splattered insides. He would pound in and out of her and cum deep inside her. She would love the feeling of her hole becoming sloppy and loose with each new cock as he would add to the mess.

Next hunter would play with her gaping pussy while pounding into her asshole. He would cum inside her hole making cum drip out of both her holes.

Next hunter would decide to make a video to jerk off to later, so he would set the camera and guide his aching hard cock inside her cum dripping, used fuckhole. 

As the night passed by, more and more hunters would enter the back room and fuck Dean. They would come after seeing the poster of the ten dollar cum dumpster in the backroom. Sometimes the hunters would pay extra just to fuck all her holes at ones.

She wouldn't know, how many times she orgasms or how many cocks have filled her up. Sometime in the middle of the night she would pass out while the hunters would still keep coming and filling her holes.

A few hours later she would wake up, getting pounded by another strange man. 

Later on her daddy, big brother and uncle Bobby would come to clean her up, remove cum from all her holes and drink her honey sweet milk. Then they would fuck her and fill her up with their cum again.

After that, dozens of other hunters would enter the room and fuck little Dean. The gruff hunters would use her holes to dump their cum and make a few short videos. 

Of course making videos cost them a few bucks extra but it was so worth it. 

Sam, John and Bobby were so proud of their little girl. Even cursed, she was still so useful, she made them so much money and many amazing videos.

They couldn't be more proud of their good little _cum bucket._

Oops I mean girl.


	4. Obedience

Months went by and they realized that it was a life long curse, since Dean never stopped lactating. 

That means they would have to find her more and more men to keep her holes full. 

Since they couldn't just stay at one place while monsters go bump in the night, so they decided that they would stop at different bars and take care of Dean's curse. 

Sam, John and Dean were passing through Iowa, after finishing off a simple salt and burn.

It was around midnight when Dean started lactating, _again._

So John and Sam decided to find a nearby bar and take care of the problem. 

They stopped at a truck stop which wasn't too crowded, but they assumed that they would find enough men to fuck Dean.

Sam undressed Dean and started preparing her holes, while covering her nipples with his mouth. His fingers twisted and turned inside Dean's cunt, loosening it up while his mouth suckled in the delicious honey sweet milk.

Sam suckled her dry, keeping her comfortable for the time being, until daddy found random men to fuck her.

It didn't take long, before John returned with two truckers. 

"Woah, such a young little whore" one of them said. "Can't wait to warm my cock inside her".

They paid ten bucks each and laid Dean on the hood of the Impala. 

 

Both of them pulled their huge cocks out and took their positions. One pressed his thick cock head against Dean's tiny little cunt, while the another shoved his cock into Dean's mouth.

Sam pulled out his camera and started recording the amazing sight of Dean getting fucked, while John went around the bar to find some more men who would like to warm their cocks.

They pounded in and out of her cunt and mouth, but the thing that Sam was zooming in was the tiny beads of milk forming on her nipples.

"Oh dear what is that?" One of them gasped with a greedy look on his face. 

"Go ahead, taste it" Sam said, moving around to record from another angle.

They didn't need anymore invitation. Both of them bend over and latched onto Dean's nipples, suckling in the sweet heavenly juices.

Sounds of moans and suckles covered the part of the truck stop as they enjoyed their complementary drink.

Soon after, they came inside Dean, filling her up with hot and sticky cum.

They pulled out and thanked Sam for offering up such tight holes and the drink. Then they left.

Sam brought the camera closer to Dean's fucked out hole when John returned with five more men.

"Wow, such a cheap whore" one of them said, eyeing Dean's naked form and handing John ten bucks. "It's hard to get pretty little things like this in such a low price. I'll tell all my friends to try her out, you will make a killing out of her holes" he said and moved closer to Dean. 

Soon sounds of fucking and cock moving through slick and cum filled the part of the truck stop again, as the men took turns into fucking Dean's holes.

John thought this was enough for tonight but changed his mind when three more men came to use Dean's hole.

"Is that cunt still open for business?" One of them asked.

John said yes without any hesitation, as they paid and waited for their turn to use Dean's hole. 

Sam kept on recording as men after men came to use Dean's hole. 

Each guy got his complementary drink by suckling on Dean's breasts.

Dean being a good little girl just laid there and let them use her holes. She serviced each and every cock that came forward to use her.

Sam stopped recording after two dozen men got off inside Dean. His camera's memory card was full so he had to stop. But that didn't stop him from watching his baby sister getting fucked and used by random men.

It was almost dawn when they decided that it was enough for one night.

"Will that cunt be back tomorrow? I informed a few buddies and they said that they would like to try out the cheap whore as well" one of the guy who just got off inside Dean said. 

"How many buddies are we talking about?" John asked, while Sam plugged Dean's holes so that the dripping cum doesn't ruin the back seat of the Impala.

"Twenty three, but they might invite their friends too. So you never know how much you would make" that guy said with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Okay" John agreed with a straight face. He wasn't gonna turn down such a great offer. Although Dean didn't need these many men to take care of the curse, but he didn't mind making some extra cash for ammo.

Sam picked Dean up and put her on the backseat, as naked as the day she was born. Except for the breasts and the large plugs.

"You feeling okay Dean?" John asked as he climbed on the driver's seat.

"Yes daddy" Dean said, honestly and submissively.

"Good girl, as long as you service men, you will be just fine, right Sammy?" John said, looking at Dean then towards Sam at the passenger's seat.

"Absolutely" Sam said pulling out the memory card from his camera and putting it in his phone, to watch and then upload.

"Now get some rest, we have so much work to do tonight as well" John said to Dean and started up the Impala.

"Yes daddy" Obedient little Dean replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me whether u liked it or not.  
> Leave comments and kudos :)


End file.
